The Adventures of Sniffles Beamish
Disney and Sega's video game spoof of The Adventures of Willy Beamish (1991). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Willy Beamish - Sniffles (Looney Tunes) *Horny - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Duffy - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Brianna Beamish - Lisa the Mouse (Lapitch the Little Shoemaker) *Tiffany Beamish - Jan Mouse (The Devil and Daniel Mouse) *Gordon Beamish - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Shelia Beamish - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Grandpa Beamish - The Mouse King (Mighty Mouse in The Great Space Chase) *Leona Humpford - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Katrina) *Louis Stoole - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Gus - Paddington Bear *Dana - Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Perry - Osgood Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Gigi - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Turbofrog - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Ms. Glass - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Leon - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Carmine - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Principal Frick - Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch (Calvin and the Colonel) *Coach Beltz - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Stan Lather - Berk (The Trap Door) *Ray - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *Alicia - Samantha the Cat (Meet the Feebles) *Spider - Trevor the Rat (Meet the Feebles) *Stanley the Goon - Bletch the Walrus (Meet the Feebles) *Arthur the Parrot - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Chef Childish - Magica DeSpell (DuckTales) *Bat Alicia - Rogue the Bat (Sonic X) *The Cripes - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted), Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day), Chief Weasel (The Wind in the Willows), Hopper (A Bug's Life), B.L. Zebub (The Devil and Daniel Mouse) *Japanese Tourists - Great Uncle Bulgaria, Tobermory, Madame Cholet (The Wombles) and Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig) *Nurse - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Doctor - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Cliff - Eddy Murphee (Danger Mouse) *Photographer at Slice of Life - Lapitch (Little the Little Shoemaker) *Painter in Slice of Life bathroom - Horrifido (Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop) *Vendor with Slam Dunk Cola - Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) *T-Shirt Kiosk woman - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Policeman near fountain with tokens - Link Hogthrob (The Muppets) *Attendant at "Pick up entry blanks" stand - Danger Mouse *Hans - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Judge as Frog Jump Contest - Dr. Fazakerley Tyme (Count Duckula) *Blonde Man at Frog Jump Contest - Fritz the Cat *Security Guard taking Willy hostage - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Burt the Golden Bowl Bartender - Douche (Sausage Party) *3 Striking Plumbers near the entrance of Sludgeworks Factory - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book), Scar (The Lion Guard) and Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Security Guard near Sludgeworks Factory (known as Frank) - Don Diego (Count Duckula) *Boy playing Nintari with Willy in Nintari Championships - Billy Rabbit (The Wind in the Willows) *Horny and Gigi's Children - Pip, Alba (Pip Ahoy!), E.B. (Hop) and Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Casts in “Game Over” scenes *Sergeant Sluggo - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Sluggo's right-hand man - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Dogcatcher - The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *2 Punks in Prison ready to beat up Willy - Maximus I.Q. and Minimus P.U. (Atomic Betty) *Judge at Court - Hunter (Storks) *Ron Resling - Hogan the Devil Mouse (Superted) *"Rise of the Dragon" character - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) Gallery Sniffles007.jpeg|Sniffles as Willy Beamish Cdrrv2-04.jpg|Chip as Horny Chip-n-Dale-Rescue-Rangers-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-12289498-600-450.jpg|Dale as Duffy E3a28a19eaf9cf5e82f50b97cd0ae739.jpg|Lisa the Mouse as Brianna Beamish Jan-mouse-the-devil-and-daniel-mouse-64 3.jpg|Jan Mouse as Tiffany Beamish 590169-monty super.jpg|Monterey Jack as Gordon Beamish 1188611758 l.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Shelia Beamish The Mouse King (Mighty Mouse in The Great Space Chase).jpg|The Mouse King as Grandpa Beamish Catrina.jpeg|Catrina as Leona Humpford Greenback.jpeg|Baron Greenback as Louis Stoole Tumblr lugetgxlVz1r5jl7oo1 400.jpeg|Paddington Bear as Gus HIW3tOu.jpeg|Angelina Mouseling as Dana 4f0d0697e6030.jpg|Osgood Dee as Perry Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Gigi Kion.jpg|Kion as Turbofrog Mrs Toad.jpg|Mrs. Toad as Ms. Glass Gumball Watterson.jpg|Gumball Watterson as Leon 7754627.jpeg|Scrappy Mouse as Carmine Judge-oliver-wendell-clutch-calvin-and-the-colonel-45.jpg|Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch as Principal Frick Fark jzhUHp2CbcSHECI3xd 4BFGZAKU.jpg|Sam the Eagle as Coach Beltz Berk.jpeg|Berk as Stan Lather Cain_staying.jpg|Cain as Ray Samantha the Cat.png|Samantha the Cat as Alicia Trevor the Rat.png|Trevor the Rat as Spider Bletch.jpg|Bletch the Walrus as Stanley the Goon Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Arthur the Parrot Magica-de-Spell-magica-de-spell-19092140-1024-768.jpg|Magica DeSpell as Chef Childish Category:Disney and Sega Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Video games Category:Video Game-Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions